


you didn't see that coming?

by the_morgue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Other, Prompt Fic, Rewrite, Role Reversal, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he just couldn’t leave her ALONE there, now could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't see that coming?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of a meme I was sent on my indie tumblr account. 
> 
> Send “RIP” and I’ll write a drabble of my Muse dying.

He just couldn’t leave her ALONE there, now could he? 

Although, she really couldn’t expect anything less from her sweet, loving brother.

It took some quick convincing on his part, but finally he’d convinced her to let HIM guard the vibranium whilst she went with Clint and assisted with the final evacuation.

It seemed as though they had found anyone left upon the rock, and Clint decides to head to the jet with the remaining citizen. Of course Wanda wants to be thorough, but she does not possess Pietro’s speed – which continues her curses towards him for not allowing her to stay.

He would have been much more useful here.

the hindered sight of the woman pleading, and sound of her desperate cries however, cause her to stand back up. It doesn't take long, and once Clint understands he motions for her to sit, running back before she had a chance to make a move.

But all of a sudden her bones started to ache, bullets rattling around in the shell of her sensitive mind long before the sounds even hit her ears.

Running outside, Wanda see’s him leaning down – the sight of the mirage just far enough away that she could do SOMETHING.  
The spray was aiming towards the archer, but if she could JUST get close enough..

Panic takes over her entire body, which stops Wanda from thinking, and she begins to simply pace forward ;; hex energy already forming as fast as she could allow. things almost seemed to be moving in slow motion, just lucky that her mind had lead her out here before it was too late. 

She thought of only her brother as she projects the shield – a red hex field surrounding clint’s hunched body. 

the bullets ricocheted, as planned, off the shield && into her body.

It does not take long for her to die. It is what she wanted, after all. no suffering. the only thing she regrets upon her concrete grave is breaking her unspoken promise to Pietro. that they would leave this world the same way they had come into it. TOGETHER


End file.
